


Eminence grise

by di_lamerr



Series: Grey [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 04:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8734519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/di_lamerr/pseuds/di_lamerr
Summary: Minerva and Poppy talk about Severus and Hermione





	

The Headmistress cackled, her laugh echoed along the stairwell, the gargoyles at the bottom shivered in awareness as the very blocks of the school soaked in the joy of its mistress.  
''Really Poppy you are an absolute prude.''  
Poppy folded her lips then groaned, ''You aren't taking this seriously Minerva! Suppose it's true?''  
''Oh I have no doubt that she's as they called her an Éminence grise, but if you think that Severus did not willingly sign up to be used as her puppet you are wrong.''  
Minerva took a swig of her whiskey, ''She gives him a reason to be. I doubt Severus would be still with us without her.'' Poppy gasped, ''Say what you will, she pulled him from the potion's classroom to the Minister's residence, he's served worse masters.''  
At that she looked at Dumbledore's portrait with it's singed edge and frowned; yes Severus was in much better hands with Hermione than any other.


End file.
